Tease
by karasel
Summary: Teyla takes some advice from a friend. Will John reap the benefits?


**.  
**

**disclaimer: **They are not mine, I just like to play with them

**rating: **sizzling M**  
**

**A/N: **written for the **SGA_Beya** '_You Complete Me' spring Challenge_. This was inspired by the artwork titled '_Thinking of You_' by** Yami1985. **Please go visit the site to see the other great pairings of artwork and writing.**  
**

**Thanks: **To Jeyla4ever for her diligence in keeping the J/T love alive. To Sara-Lee, for her constant faith and support and Yami1985 for her inspiration.**  
**

**feedback: ** I do love feedback and will respond to all who leave reviews except those who do so anonymously. But I thank you also.**  
**

**Tease**

by _karasel_

_._

_._

"You did not do that, Charin," Teyla scoffed as she gazed fondly at the old woman who was like a grandmother to her.

Charin smiled softly and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "I did, child. I swear it. It was the only way to make him see how much I cared for him. And I was successful in my goal. We had many years of happy marriage to each other."

Teyla rolled her eyes at the outlandish story she had just been told. "But I was always taught that Athosian women did not chase after men. It was the men who did the chasing."

An impish grin lit up Charin's face as she replied, "I did not chase him. I allowed him to chase me."

Teyla crossed her arms over her chest at the absurdness of the statement. "Yes, I suppose that is true. But was that not a bold risk to take? And what if you had been seen?"

"It was a risk I was willing to take," Charin informed her. "And it was well worth it. You would do well to try something like that also."

"Me?" Teyla laughed skeptically. "I have no one that I could …"

"Teyla," Charin interrupted firmly. "You are lying to yourself if you think that. I have seen the way you look at him. You cannot disguise your feelings from an old woman. Maybe others do not see it as clearly but these eyes know you and see much."

Teyla glanced around nervously then stared at the woman. "Of whom do you speak?"

Charin chuckled quietly. "I do not need to speak his name, Teyla. You only have eyes for him when he is near. And _his_ eyes seek you out and gaze upon you with extreme fondness as well. Do not let too much time pass by without letting him know how you feel. I do not like seeing you alone and he is one who is your equal in every way."

Teyla's eyes roamed the camp again and settled on the uniformed figure speaking with Halling on the other side of the village. "Do you truly think so, Charin?"

"You are both leaders of your people but maybe a bit too unselfish in that role. Yes, you must think of those you lead but remember, happiness makes one a much better leader."

"See his eyes, they seek you out yet again," Charin pointed out as Teyla looked across the distance and found his eyes on her. His lips turned up in the crooked smile that always melted her heart and he gave a small wave.

Teyla smiled back then turned her gaze to Charin. "I am not sure I could do what you did. Especially on Atlantis. Perhaps he will make the first move and I will not need to be so bold."

"I hope so, child," Charin sighed wistfully. "But he is a highly ethical man and may not feel it is his place to pursue you. You need to change his mind. Do not wait too long for this, Teyla."

Charin looked up as a figure approached. "Charin, Teyla, having a nice visit?"

"Yes, we are, thank you," Charin answered. "We were just talking about you actually."

"Really? Good things I hope."

Teyla looked embarrassed and stood up to say good bye to her friend. She leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I will think about what you said."

"I hope you do," Charin answered quietly then called out louder, "Thank you for visiting, Teyla. And it is always a pleasure to see you, Colonel Sheppard. Take care of Teyla for me."

Sheppard leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the woman's cheek too and winked at her as he whispered, "Always."

As the two walked off, Charin saw the handsome military leader lean over and laugh at something Teyla said. She could see his eyes sparkle with humor but also with warmth. She knew it would do Teyla good to take her advice. And she would not regret it.

.

xoxoxoxoxox

.

Teyla's stomach clenched with nerves. She had finally decided she would do this. She thought back to Charin's words and hoped she was doing the right thing. But Charin was no longer around to help her in her decisions and the pain of loss was still strong. It had been several months since Charin had told her the story of how she had finally gotten her husband to admit his feelings for her but it had barely been a month since the woman had left her feeling so alone in this world.

John had not made any moves to be more than friends and it had pained Teyla when she thought that he had perhaps been more than friends with the woman he had spent time with behind the time dilation field. He brushed his time off there, six months in his mind, to mostly meditating, but Teyla had sensed there had been more. And she hated to admit she was jealous.

But several days ago something had happened to make her believe perhaps John did harbor feelings for her but kept them carefully hidden. The words had come directly from John's mouth, though he had been overtaken by an alien entity at the time, Thalen.

As Teyla had stood with her gun aimed at John, the entity had warned her that if she killed him she would be killing John. That had shaken her as John meant quite a bit to her and she could not imagine life without him. Then the words, "_He cares for you more than you know,_" had come from his mouth.

Teyla had wondered if this was merely a trick to keep her from killing him but John himself had said he truly believed this alien was not a bad guy, unlike the one that had inhabited Dr. Weir's body. He was just fighting for his life. But she wondered about the words that Thalen had spoken.

Now it was very late and she knew John was still in the control room but that he would most likely be heading back to his room soon. She knew she needed to time this just perfect if it were to work.

She moved to the gate room and gazed up at where John was speaking to the few people staffing the area at this time. Most people in the city would be asleep. But she was not and neither was John and if she had anything to say about it they would not be for some time.

She saw John's back as he moved around checking panels and screens and held her breath wondering if he would look down this way. Part of her hoped he would while the cowardly side of her wished for him to simply move away and leave through another route.

She was not sure which side wanted this more but he did look down and saw her and smiled with a curious look in his eyes. She did not wait for him to call down to her but simply gave him a mysterious smile and moved away down the hallway.

She heard his footsteps on the stairs just a few moments later and knew she had piqued his curiosity. She hoped it would remain piqued. As he came around the corner, she quickly moved to the doorway that led down another hall and waited until he had just seen her then she glanced at him again and moved further away.

.

John shook his head wondering why Teyla was up so late and why she kept walking away from him. Hadn't she seen that he was coming to see her? Well, she obviously had as she kept giving him this look, one he wasn't really sure what it meant. But it intrigued him.

He saw her disappear down the long hall that led away from the central tower and he followed along behind her. But he couldn't really see her. _Where the heck had she gotten to so fast? _

He got to the end of the hall and saw her hair swing around the corner of another doorway glancing back just for the briefest of moments. He walked faster to see where she was going and wondered what kind of game she was playing. Had she been inhabited by some foreign entity? It had happened to him just recently so he wasn't discounting anything.

He reached the doorway she had just gone through and managed to catch sight of her entering a transporter. Damn! He'd never find her now and figure out what was up.

"Teyla!" he called her name as the doors shut behind her. But she had been staring straight at him and her smile had been nervous and shy but also … seductive? That couldn't be right. This was Teyla but as much as he would have loved to see a seductive smile on her face staring at him, … this was Teyla. He was pretty sure she didn't see him that way.

He stood staring at the door to the transporter and when it opened again he sighed when he saw that it was empty. But the purpose of transporters was to transport so he didn't know why he was surprised. But he _was_ surprised when he noticed the small paper crumpled on the floor of the tiny room.

He reached down and picked it up and saw that it had a location scribbled neatly in Teyla's handwriting. _Okay, she's playing some sort of game, I'll bite_. He checked to see that the safety was set on his gun just in case it wasn't really Teyla and she was luring him into some sort of a trap.

He entered the transporter and pressed the map and a second later he was halfway across the city in a very remote location that wasn't very populated especially during the night. He cautiously stepped out of the transporter and saw something lying on the floor several yards down the hallway.

Moving quickly he saw that it was a uniform jacket and by the colors on it and the size, he would say it was Teyla's. He grabbed the garment and his feet picked up a bit wondering if she had been attacked and her jacket had been torn off in a struggle. But the hallway split off up ahead in two directions.

Looking around he saw something hanging from the railing of the stairway to the left. He ran to it and saw it was Teyla's watch. _Okay, that doesn't fall off easily in a struggle_. She was definitely leading him somewhere and he was really confused as to why. He figured he would only find out if he actually caught up with her.

He started to run up the stairs and got about four stories up when he saw one of Teyla's shoes just sitting peacefully on the step. A few more floors later and he found her other shoe. Five more floors and he saw a sock in the doorway leading down another hall.

He peaked around the corner but the hallway was empty. He walked quickly down and saw her other sock pointing him in another direction. He had to wonder where she was leading him and why she didn't just leave notes. She'd soon run out of items to drop for him to find.

His eyes nearly popped open when he saw her shirt crumpled on the floor next and moved even faster. But he still couldn't catch up to her although he admitted the pile of clothes he had in his arms was growing bigger and maybe hampering him from moving as quickly as he could.

His breathing began to grow heavy when he saw her pants hung on a dead plant and her bra dangling from another one further down the corridor. He now really wanted to catch up with her but was almost afraid to at the same time.

He finally came to a door that he knew led to an outdoor balcony, he had taken Teyla here several weeks ago to show her the view. Apparently she was leading him back here but he was thinking the view would be a little different this time around. And the lacy black panties that he saw hooked on a decorative piece next to the door confirmed this.

He reached for the panties and looked cautiously around before he held them to his face and inhaled. Oh, God, he shouldn't be doing this. But somewhere down below his waist told him otherwise.

He placed the panties on top of the pile in his arm and waved his hand over the sensor to open the door. The sight before him took his breath away and he almost dropped what he held. He took a few steps through the door and heard it close behind him. He then heard it click and knew he had subconsciously locked it.

Teyla was standing at the railing of the balcony facing the ocean. Her hands were resting out to her sides wrapped around the metal posts. Her hair was clipped up on top of her head, a few tendrils blowing in the soft breeze. And she wasn't wearing a thing.

John didn't know why he was so surprised. He'd been picking up her clothes for the past fifteen minutes as she dropped them throughout the corridors. But somewhere in his mind he kept thinking she still had something on. There was no way Teyla was stripping down in the hallway just so he could find her this way. But apparently she had. He couldn't even begin to hope why.

"Teyla," John uttered her name softly almost afraid to disturb her. "I … um , found your clothes. You … uh … dropped them."

John rolled his eyes at the inane words that came out of his mouth and at how shaky they had been. He should be suave and confident and make some extremely sophisticated comment. But he knew he'd never been sophisticated in his life. His father had told him that often enough, he should know it by now.

But Teyla didn't seem to care about sophisticated. She tilted her head to the side and called back, "Thank you, John. That was very sweet."

John just stood there wondering what he should do. She had led him here for a reason, hadn't she? Or had he just been in the right place at the right time and she was simply out here to convene with nature and had just been disrobing along the way? With his luck, that's probably what it was.

"I'll um … just leave them … right here," John told her and placed them on the floor near the door. As he straightened up he asked, "Did you … uh … want some time to yourself or did you want me to ...?"

He trailed off when he realized he sounded pathetic. Look at her! She was stunningly gorgeous! He'd seen her in her sparring clothes and usually had to keep his control in check but now, this was every man's dream. It was definitely his.

Teyla's voice finally drifted to him. "I would like you to stay, John, please."

Her voice was soft and John could hear that she was a bit unsure of what she was saying. He felt his own confidence grow a little more when he realized that. It had taken quite a bit of courage to do what she had done and he didn't want to make her feel ashamed in any way. But he did need to make sure that what she wanted was what he wanted too.

"The view is astounding, is it not, John?" Teyla asked quietly and John took a few steps closer as he soaked in the sight of her. Her golden brown skin glistened in the moonlight and her flawless figure was more perfect than any goddess from the heavens.

John swallowed a very large lump in his throat and answered, "Absolutely astounding, Teyla."

"Thank you for showing it to me the other day. I thought it would be perfect for tonight."

John moved so he was right up behind her but stayed so he wasn't quite touching her. "Perfect, yeah. It is perfect. And you're perfect, did you know that, Teyla?"

John heard Teyla chuckle, a nervous little chuckle but still so sweet to his ears. "Thank you, John. I am glad you find me so. I was hoping you would."

"Were you um … hoping for anything else?" John asked his own voice more than a little anxious. He had never been a ladies' man no matter what Rodney said. He still always felt a bit awkward when women made plays for him. But somehow this was different. This was Teyla.

"Yes," she breathed out gently. "I was hoping for much more."

John forgot to breathe for a few moments but when he finally remembered he leaned forward a bit and said, "Like this, maybe?"

He reached out a hand and gently touched her shoulder. He felt her shudder at his touch but her shaky breath told him it was a good shudder. So he moved the hand down her arm then lifted his other to do the same to her other side.

Teyla's head tilted back slightly as she took in a deep breath. John continued to run his hand over her arms and shoulders then moved them down her amazing sculpted back.

"Your skin is so soft, Teyla. My lips are jealous of my hands."

Another feminine chuckle slipped from her mouth as she suggested, "Then perhaps you should do something about that so they are not."

"Sure," John rasped out starting to understand just why she had brought him here. "I can do that."

His lips now lowered and pressed to her neck and moved back and forth along her shoulders. He took little nips and finally got the courage to allow his tongue to feel the pleasure as well.

Tiny whimpers escaped from Teyla's throat and John began building confidence and eagerness grew inside his stomach. She wanted this and he knew he did too. It was more than he had ever dreamed was possible with Teyla. Now the possibilities came alive inside him.

His hands drifted from her shoulders down to her back and then slid around to her sides to caress her hips. His lips were still gliding across her neck and she leaned back slightly against him and her hands rose to push into his hair. John used this opportunity to allow his fingers to explore her taut abdomen and then rise to the underside of her breasts.

Teyla's breathing was becoming ragged and John knew his wasn't much better. He could feel her chest rising and falling and he wanted so much to feel so much more. So he allowed his fingers to roam even further north and soon he was cupping her weight in each hand.

"Like they were made for me, Teyla," John breathed into her ear as his tongue poked out and licked along her earlobe. "They fit perfectly in my hands."

Little moans flowed from her throat like honey and she purred, "And it _feels_ perfect, as well, John. So perfect."

John squeezed his hands gently around the sumptuous mounds and released in rhythm to the sounds she was making as he stroked her. He continued to caress and pull at her breasts then softly twisted her nipples in his fingers making her cry out in pleasure.

John grinned at her response and questioned, "Do you like that?"

"Oh, yes," she groaned and her head fell back against his shoulder and her chest pushed against his hands further.

He needed no more encouragement. He kneaded and stroked and caressed until he saw her hips dancing in a familiar pattern. His lips descended down her back and his hands moved to glide over her hips then moved to her rounded backside.

He massaged the rounded cheeks and moved his lips to kiss and nip and take tiny bites. Teyla leaned forward pushing out her bottom for him to enjoy even more. His mouth devoured the curves then moved up her back again. He lowered one hand down her flat stomach and dipped it inside her navel for a few seconds then lowered it some more to twirl in her soft curls.

He felt Teyla's legs twitch and her hips push back against his groin.

"Is this going where I think it's going, Teyla?" John whispered into her ear.

"I would like it to," Teyla answered softly. "Would you?"

John thought of Teyla and him dancing in the sheets and knew he could think of nothing better. But he also knew this was maybe moving faster than it should. He had been standing here feeling her up and he hadn't even seen her face yet.

He eased back a step and turned her to face him and replied, "Yes. But are you absolutely sure this is what you want, Teyla? I don't ever want you to regret this."

"Would I regret it, John?" Teyla asked and John could see her eyes were suddenly filled with doubt.

He didn't want her to doubt him but he also didn't know exactly what she wanted from him, well other than the obvious. He knew he wanted to give her everything. He wanted to worship her body and enjoy her company and be by her side always. He wanted to rid the galaxy of the Wraith for her. He just wasn't sure he could do it all.

"I hope not, Teyla," John finally answered. "But I have to tell you I'm not very good at relationships. I haven't had too many that have lasted very long and I'd really hate to start something with you and then have you hate me forever because I wasn't what you wanted."

Teyla lifted her hand to caress his cheek and she smiled at his truthfulness. "I know who you are, John Sheppard. I believe I know what is inside of you. We are not that different, you and I. We do what we must for others while not allowing ourselves the pleasures that could be ours. Perhaps it is time that we do."

"Are you sure you want me?" John quipped with his crooked grin on full charm. "I'm kind of beat up and used. There are a lot of younger Marines who might …"

"Yes, John Sheppard," Teyla stated firmly. "It is _you_ I want_. You_ I have wanted since you came into my tent on Athos and charmed your way into my heart. Since you fastened my necklace around my neck and allowed your hands to linger down my chest."

John's eyes looked sheepish as his smirk grew more twisted. "You noticed that, did you?"

His hands now touched her neck and replayed the scene from the first day. They moved slowly from her neck and paused right above her breasts, only now they were bare and he hadn't even take a good look. He'd been too fixated on her face and seeing the truth in her eyes.

But now he allowed his hands to linger even longer. And his eyes to linger. He took a few steps back and took in all of her from her auburn hair to her pink painted toenails. He chuckled when he saw them. He had never thought of Teyla as the painted toenail type.

Teyla blushed and explained, "All the women insisted I do this during our poker game last week. I have not had time to remove it."

John gave her a wide smile. "I love it, Teyla. You don't need to apologize."

Teyla now looked very embarrassed as John stood gazing at her. "Perhaps I was too bold in my actions."

"Oh, no," John exclaimed. "Maybe I _needed _a little kick in the pants. This did it. And now maybe I can do some more of what you were hoping for."

He didn't allow her to answer before his lips came down to claim hers. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck and his hands closed around her waist to pull her closer. They then roamed lower and kneaded and caressed her firm behind as groans now escaped from his mouth.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of doing this, Teyla."

"Perhaps as long as I have," Teyla responded against his mouth.

John's lips ghosted over her cheek. "So we've both been having sex filled dreams of the other for over a year and a half. That's a lot of frustration and cold showers, huh?"

"But no longer?" Teyla queried as his lips followed the lines of her throat and settled to lick at one dusky pink nipple.

"No longer," John moaned and pulled the taut tip in to suck and pull.

Teyla pulled his head closer and held on as currents ran through her body to the center of her femininity. Her knees felt weak and she leaned back against the railing for support.

John held her to him as he assaulted her peeks with his mouth and tongue. Then he pulled slightly away and looked around. There was a metal bench with no back or sides between the door and railing and he steered her toward that.

He sat down and pulled Teyla to sit astride him. He really wanted her sitting that way and nothing between them but for now he wanted to please her and he knew his own fulfillment could wait.

He again touched his lips to hers then allowed his hands to travel and explore her curvaceous form. He felt her legs wrap around his hips and his manhood harden at the feel of her pressed against him. His lips surrounded her pert tips again and suckled until she was crying his name in ecstasy.

"John, oh, John!"

John was getting so aroused but he knew Teyla's pleasure needed to be first so he quickly stripped off his jacket and placed it on the bench next to him. He straddled the bench bringing Teyla with him and laid her on the jacket.

His hands moved up and down her body, caressing her from shoulder to hips and down her long, trim legs that resided on either side of his hips. Teyla stretched her arms above her head and purred like a contented cat as her body twisted in rapture.

John slowly slid down the bench and planted kisses on her legs until he was kneeling at the end. Then he pushed aside her legs and his breath caught at the beautiful sight of Teyla's femininity so exposed to him. His fingers pushed into her curls and rubbed against her mound. Her hips twisted in desperate need as he opened her up to his view.

John saw Teyla move her hands to caress her own breasts and it nearly pushed him over the edge. He was a man dying of thirst and he needed to quench his desire. One finger dipped inside her core and he found her wet and slick and he groaned out loud.

"Oh, Teyla," was all he could get out but he slid another finger inside her and teased her as he felt her walls clench against them. He wanted his aching erection here, needed it here, but he set his jaw firmly and focused on Teyla first.

His fingers moved in and out of her moist center and when she was crying his name, he leaned in closer and tasted her sweet nectar with his tongue and lips. He flicked his tongue against her tight nub and attempted to push it inside her. His mouth worshipped and adored her and several minutes later he felt her shudder and cry out even louder than before.

He reached up to caress his hands up and down her heated body as she clenched and unclenched her fists in his hair. He slid up a bit and pressed little kisses to her stomach and watched as she shook with aftershocks of her completion. He knew he wouldn't be able to get the smile off his face for a week. He'd probably have to come up with some excuse for it.

John rested his head on her torso and waited for her breathing to slow down. Teyla's hands still ran through his hair and he imagined it must be sticking up worse than ever. But right now he really didn't care.

Teyla finally pushed against him and attempted to sit up. He helped her and pulled her close to his chest as he rubbed her back. He was glad it was a warm night or he figured Teyla might be a little cold in her state of undress. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the neck.

"Thank you, John. That was hardly fair for you but I will not complain as it gave me incredible fulfillment. But now I would like to return the favor. If you are willing."

"Sure, I'm willing," John grinned back then his smile turned sweet. "But you don't have to, Teyla. I was more than happy to do it. I actually enjoyed it quite a bit myself."

"And I will be more than happy if I get a chance to see more of you."

Her hand now ran down his chest and pulled at the edge of his t-shirt. John lifted his arms and allowed her to remove it from him. He stood up and quickly removed his gun belt and knife and placed them carefully on the floor.

"Okay, that wasn't too smart," he muttered to himself then became distracted again as Teyla worked the button and zipper on his fatigues.

He sat next to her and explained, "Boots need to go first or the pants don't go anywhere. Unless you like the idea of me walking around with my pants around my ankles while we do this."

Teyla raised her eyes in thought and John shook his head and laughed. He finished unlacing his boots and kicked them aside then shimmied out of his pants leaving only his boxers on. They were light purple plaid and Teyla giggled when she saw them.

John rolled his eyes and defended, "They were part of a pack. I didn't really have a choice as to the pattern or color."

"I like them. I believe they go well with my colored toenails."

She held up her feet and John grabbed them and pulled her toward him. Teyla let out a squeal as he did this then giggled louder when he started nibbling on her toes.

That only lasted for a few seconds before they had arms wrapped around each other again and hands and lips journeyed and explored. Private places were discovered and investigated and soon John was on his back on the bench and Teyla sat astride him, teasing his manhood with her lips.

"You're gonna kill me, Teyla," John whined but Teyla knew he was enjoying this. The look of delight on his face was proof enough.

"I suppose I should put you out of your misery then, hmmm?"

John just shook his head rapidly then squeezed his eyes shut tight as Teyla lowered herself to allow him entrance inside of her. He still couldn't believe this was happening and that he and Teyla were having sex.

Or maybe he should say '_making love'_ because what they were doing was far more intense and emotional than anything he'd ever experienced before. This woman brought out feelings in him that he'd thought didn't exist or had been snuffed out long ago. They were so foreign to him he wasn't even sure what to call them. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew.

Though right now Teyla was gyrating on his pelvis and he could feel electricity shooting through him and building to an incredible peak. He stared at her amazing form as she moved and twisted and he grabbed her hips and kept her going as he thrust further and deeper until they both were crying out with ultimate satisfaction and gratification.

As their bodies shivered with the waves of pleasure they experienced John eased Teyla to rest on him and stroked her back gently. Now he could think about those foreign feelings and emotions. And he knew he should mention them to Teyla. It was only right after what they had done. He was just never very good at this kind of thing. Too bad someone couldn't do it for him.

He smiled when he realized someone already had. He kissed the top of Teyla's head and whispered to her.

"You know what Thalen said to you a few days ago?"

Teyla nodded her head still against his chest. _He cares for you more than you know_. Teyla would never forget those words. They had changed her whole way of thinking.

"Do you know now?" John's voice was rough and scratchy but filled with anxiety and concern.

Teyla nodded again and lifted herself up to look him in the eye. "I do. And you must know that I also care deeply for you. I would never have done this otherwise. I did not want just sexual gratification from you, John Sheppard. I wanted your heart and your soul to be mine. As mine belong to you."

"You've got them, Teyla. I think you've had them for a long time. Maybe since the first day I saw you. I'm just not brave enough to admit that I let them get away from me. But I'm glad that you had the courage. One of us needed it. And I really liked the way you did it. Very original."

"It was not my idea," Teyla denied. "Charin told me it was how she got her husband to admit his feelings to her. She encouraged me to somehow let you know how I felt. I thought if it worked for her perhaps it would also work for me."

"Oh, it worked, Teyla," John laughed. "It definitely worked. I wish Charin were still here so I could thank her properly."

Teyla snuggled deeper into John's chest as she thought of her friend. "I believe she knows, John. I believe she knows."

.

xoxoxoxox

.

~ finis ~


End file.
